


Chi Chi's New Power

by Angelababy190



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chi Chi is stronger than Goku!, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Masterbation, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: Chi Chi suddenly wakes up one day as strong as Goku! Shameless smut and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Chi Chi's New Power

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one has been poking my brain, begging to come out for days. I don't care about canon in this fic, I don't know how factual my scenario with Chi Chi and Goku is, and I don't care. I love it. Please love it with me. Please love me as well! :) Thanks for reading.

Blinking awake, Chi Chi stretched her muscles and tossed her arms above her head. She was incredibly sore. Hm, she and Goku did make love last night, but she hasn’t woken up this sore in a few months. Sitting up, Chi Chi looked around the room, sunlight creeping in from under the curtains meaning she overslept. Glancing to her right, she noticed the empty space beside her. Goku never wakes up before she does, and if he does he pesters her until she gets up to make breakfast. Chi Chi threw the covers off of her tender body and started toward the bathroom to relieve her bladder and brush her teeth and hair. As she opened the door, it flew off its hinges, causing her to scream as it fell off to her side and crashed on the tile floor of their bedroom. Chi Chi growled under her breath, silently cursing Goku for messing up the door and leaving it to kill her! She stomped into the bathroom, and took care of her morning routine, glancing in the mirror as she brushed her hair out. She looked at her naked reflection, noticing how her physique seemed slimmer and more toned than normal, pulling a small smile to her face. She had been working out lately, and supposed she should start looking better eventually. 

Chi Chi got dressed in a pair of bright blue jegging jeans and a white sweater that hung off of her shoulder, deciding at the last minute to forgo her normal cheongsam for something more comfy, considering it would just be her around the house today. She padded her way into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, moving around with more grace than normal. After she finished eating, she milled around the already clean house, becoming restless and bored. Inspiration suddenly struck, and Chi Chi pulled up her phone to call Bulma and Eighteen, hoping a girls day would make her feel better. She hadn’t even had any coffee, she didn’t know why she felt so full of energy. Hm, maybe it was the sex last night, Goku did slip into his Blue form about halfway through. Chi Chi pondered to herself as she waited for Bulma to answer the phone. 

“Hey Chi Chi, what’s up?” Her blue haired friend answered on the other end of the receiver. 

“Bulma, hi! I was wondering if you’re busy today? I was hoping to have some girl time with you and Eighteen, maybe Videl if she is interested…” Chi Chi began, praying she wasn’t turned down. 

“Actually that sounds amazing,” Bulma laughed into the phone, “Everyone is in Vegeta’s gravity room training today, so this place just reeks of testosterone. I’ll call Eighteen and you call Videl, let’s meet at my place in an hour and we will all go shopping!” Bulma exclaimed excitedly. The women hung up and Chi Chi called Videl, confirming she would meet her at Capsule Corp. Chi Chi grabbed a cute pair of boots that Videl had gotten her for Christmas and ran out the door. 

When she arrived at Capsule Corp, Chi Chi pulled her car into the garage and walked into the house, looking for her female companions. “Hello, I’m looking to find Bulma?” She greeted the receptionist, who pointed her toward the living room. Chi Chi made her way to the room where her friends were, and was met by smiles that turned into shocked expressions and raised eyebrows. “Hey ladies--uh why are you all looking at my like that?” She questioned them. 

“Chi Chi, don’t take this the wrong way, but you look fucking amazing.” Eighteen said, causing Chi Chi to blush as she took a seat beside her. 

“Why would I take that the wrong way?”

“Well I just meant that you look different than normal, not that you aren’t normally beautiful, but today you look extra smokin’.” Eighteen continued to explain. 

“Yeah Chi Chi, you do look different, I didn’t even know you owned a pair of jeans.” Bulma mentioned, still kind of awestruck over the sight of Chi Chi out of her normal attire. 

“Oh, well I just wanted to change it up today.” Chi Chi blushed, “Come on, let’s get to the boutiques, plus I’m starving!” Chi Chi exclaimed, surprising herself since she ate a mere hour ago. The ladies loaded up in Bulma’s car and were on the way to the strip in West City in no time. Every store in this hemisphere knew Bulma’s face and name, and when she showed up with three friends in tow, everyone was kicked out and they were given special treatment. Eventually the girls ended up in a store specializing in adult novelties, each laughing at some of the more ridiculous items. 

Bulma walked by a rack covered in edible undies, giggling as she threw a few sets into her shopping bag, “Hey Chi Chi, Videl, I know a great way to combine a saiyan’s two biggest appetites.” She laughed, tossing a set to each of the women. 

“Oh, that is hilarious Bulma!” Videl laughed as she dropped the cherry panties in her bag, “I never even thought about that!” 

Eighteen smiled and laughed, “That is funny. Krillin doesn’t care too much for edibles though, he is more into bondage.” 

“Let me guess, he likes to tie you up and pretend he is stronger than you?” Chi Chi laughed, causing some more raised eyebrows. “What? I know kinky sex stuff too. Just because Goku isn’t the smartest guy around doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to fuck.” Chi Chi said, shocked at the expletive that came out of her own mouth. What has gotten into her today? 

“Yeah, it’s nice to switch up the power roles,” Eighteen continued, “plus I don’t have a problem lowering my own strength, just don’t tell him that.” She winked, causing more laughs. 

The women made their way into the back room to try on some new lingerie sets, and Bulma was curious to see what Chi Chi picked out. Normally her friend was quiet and more reserved, but today something was different about her, she seemed more carefree than normal. Grabbing a few different types of teddies and crotchless leather suits, Bulma headed into the changing room and pulled the curtain back. A couple of minutes later, she realized she had grabbed one that was way too small and she couldn’t seem to get out of it. She peeked her head out to find Chi Chi and Videl admiring themselves in the mirror and sought out assistance. “Hey, Chi can you please help me out of this thing?” Bulma panted, deciding right then and there to cut back on intergalactic sweets. Chi Chi trotted over and grabbed the top of the teddy and pulled it down… ripping the thin fabric square in half and off of her friends body, leaving Bulma naked in the middle of the changing area. “Chi Chi!” Bulma squealed, running back into her cubicle. 

“Bulma! Oh I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened.” Chi Chi stared at the destroyed fabric in her hands, seeing how it was ripped down the middle and not at the seem, almost as if the cloth was too weak for her pulling. She dropped the fabric on the table between the mirrors, fully intending to pay for the outfit she ruined. 

Bulma came back out, dressed in her outfit from before, deep red still painting her cheeks. “How on earth did you rip that so easily Chi Chi?” Bulma questioned, picking up the ruined teddy and examining it. Chi Chi just shook her head. 

“I really don’t know, weird things like that have been happening all day.” She explained as three sets of questioning eyes gazed upon her. “This morning I ripped the bathroom door completely off its hinges! I thought maybe Goku had accidentally loosened it, but maybe it really was all me.” Chi Chi pondered quietly. 

“Well, we can test your strength when we get back to the lab. In the meantime, let’s all go grab lunch!” The women paid for their purchases--or rather Bulma paid and insisted it was her right as a rich woman to pay for her friends things-- and they found a little pizzaria down the road. They each ordered one pizza to themselves, all fully expecting to take home leftovers, however Chi Chi finished her entire pizza plus half of Videl’s as well. Bulma laughed, “Goku must finally be rubbing off on you sweetie.” Chi Chi blushed slightly as she finished the last slice. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been pretty hungry all day.” Chi Chi admitted, “For breakfast, right before I headed to Capsule Corp, I ate an entire carton of eggs, plus half of a whole ham!”

Videl looked down intently, brows knitted together in concentration. “Chi Chi, is there any chance you could be pregnant again?” All of the other women at the table gasped in shock. 

“Gee, I don’t think so, shouldn’t I be too old to conceive a child?”

“Hey, I just had a baby a few months ago and I’m older than you!” Bulma glared at Chi Chi, sticking her tongue out at her, making the other woman giggle. “Maybe you should take a test anyway, just to be safe. I keep a supply of them at home, you should take one as soon as you get back.” Bulma decided. Chi Chi didn’t know if she was pregnant, normally she could feel it if she was, and these weren’t symptoms during her last two pregnancies, but she figured it was worth a shot. 

\------------

Later on, back at Capsule Corp, Chi Chi sat in a spinning chair in Bulma’s lab, rocking back and forth as she waited on Bulma to finish running her tests. 

“Well, your pregnancy test came back negative, so it isn’t that.” Bulma said, tossing the little pink stick on the table, “I’m running your blood work now, but it will take a little while. I have an idea for determining your strength level, if you’re up for it.” Bulma bit her lip, fully expecting her friend to say no. “I think you should spar with Eighteen to see how strong you actually are right now.” Eighteen smiled lightly, liking the idea of a light spar. 

“Sure, I don’t see what it would hurt.” Chi Chi agreed, standing up and getting into fighting stance. 

“Not in my lab!” Bulma yelled, “Go to my bedroom closet and grab some workout clothes, and I’ll kick the boys out of the gravity room. Eighteen, you are welcome to borrow something too.” Bulma shooed the women off, and headed down to the gravity room with Videl in tow. 

“I’m worried about her, she is acting very out of character today.” Videl admitted now that her mother-in-law was out of ear shot. 

Bulma sighed, shaking her head slightly, “Yeah, she is acting kinda weird today, must be the full moon.” Bulma laughed, banging on the gravity room door, which opened moments later. 

“Someone had better be on fire.” Vegeta grumbled as he opened the door. He knitted his brows together in confusing at finding his and Gohan’s wives standing there. “What do you two want?” 

“Ah, nice to see you too your highness,” Bulma remarked sarcastically, leaning in to give her husband a kiss before jerking back, “Phew, you stink.” She wrinkled her nose, making her husband grumble. “We need to borrow the gravity room.” Bulma explained.

“Why the hell do you need to do that?” Vegeta asked, opening the door wider to allow them entrance. Deeper inside the room, Goku was stretching his muscles, sweat dripping down his bare chest. 

“Hiya Bulma, Videl! What are ya doing in here?” Goku questioned, walking up to his friends. 

“Apparently they are borrowing the gravity chambers.” Vegeta scoffed, amusement thick in his voice. He hadn’t ever even seen Bulma pick up a barbell, much less want to train in intense gravity. 

“Well, technically Eighteen and Chi Chi are,” Videl explained, leaning back against the cool metal wall. “They are going to spar for a bit.” 

Both saiyan’s eyes widened in questioning, but Goku was the first to speak, “Why? Chi Chi doesn’t train anymore, and I don’t honestly see her being any kind of a challenge for Eighteen.” Goku admitted. 

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, honey.” Chi Chi laughed as she and Eighteen walked through the door clad in sports bras and workout bottoms. Eighteen wore a pair of basketball shorts, where as Chi Chi had opted for some exercise leggings. “Bulma, you have got to tell me where you got these pants, they fit like a dream!” Chi Chi twisted her lower body, showing off her round, perky ass. 

Goku’s eyebrows almost jumped off of his face, he’d never seen his wife dressed so… indecently in public before. He suddenly had the urge to march over there and shield her from any onlookers, an instinct that was both forigen and curious. Goku resisted, opting instead to smile at his beautiful wife. “They do look great on ya Cheech.” Goku commented, his voice coming out a bit huskier than he had intended, causing Vegeta to chuckle. 

“So, tell me why you and Eighteen are fighting, Chi Chi,” The older saiyan questioned, walking over to lean on the wall beside Videl. 

“Well they aren’t exactly fighting, Chi Chi has been having a weird day, and we are curious to see something.” Bulma explained to her husband. 

“What do ya mean you’ve been having a weird day?” Goku asked his wife, “Weird how?” 

“I’ll explain later Goku, just move so they can spar.” Bulma sighed, grabbing his arm and planting him beside her husband. “Okay, Eighteen, try not to hurt her okay? But don’t hold back too much, we need an accurate reading.” Bulma explained. 

Eighteen cracked her knuckles and dropped into a fighting stance, smiling at her opponent. “Aw, don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with her.” She winked at Chi Chi, earning an eye roll. 

“I am a former martial artist you know, plus I’m not exactly weak usually, it does take a lot of stamina to be married to a saiyan.” Chi Chi laughed, dropping into her own stance. 

“Chi, why don’t you take the first shot so I can see where you are.” Eighteen offered, and Chi Chi pounced, landing a direct hit to Eighteens chest… and sending her flying into the gravity room wall with a hard thud. 

Everyone in the room gasped, and Chi Chi ran over to check on her friend. “She… she’s out cold. I didn’t even hit her that hard!” 

Goku stood glued to the spot, trying to understand what just happened. When the hell did his wife get so strong? He noticed her ki was a little weird this morning, but he didn’t really think anything of it. “H-how did you do that Cheech?” 

Chi Chi looked up at her husband, unsure how to answer that. Bulma decided it was time to call in an expert. 

\-----------

Everyone sat around Chi Chi and Whis as he waved his staff over her, examining her thoroughly. Goku sat closest to her, feeling a weird urge to protect her. He always protected her, but right now the urge was stronger than normal. Especially with an angel waving a magic stick over her. 

“Oh my, how strange.” Whis wondered aloud as he finished his examination. “Chi Chi, it seems as though you have absorbed a massive power up. Did you make a wish to Shenron asking for more power recently?” 

Chi Chi shook her head, “No, I haven’t done anything to get a power up.” She said. 

“How much power are we talkin’ here Whis?” Goku asked, “Is she going to be okay?” 

“Aw, it’s heartwarming to see so much concern over your wife’s health, Goku.” Whis smiled fondly at his student. “Yes, she is going to be fine, it appears this energy and strength boost is temporary, I’m guessing it will only last a week. Still, I wonder where this boost came from.” Whis pondered. “Mrs. Son, have you done anything out of the ordinary lately? Anything at all?” Whis questioned, and Chi Chi glanced at her husband, causing a slight tinge of red to stain her cheeks. 

“Well, Goku and I did have sex, last night, and it was a bit out of the ordinary.” Chi Chi admitted, causing everyone in the room to perk up with sudden interest. 

“Ooo,” Bulma cooed, “I love gossip, tell us everything!” Bulma giggled, causing Chi Chi to blush even harder. 

“Actually… we don’t really need all of the details, I just want to know how it was unusual for you two, maybe that has something to do with your energy boost.” Whis said. 

“Yeah, I don’t care to hear about Goku’s sex life at all, actually.” Beerus sneered from the couch. 

“Well, it was different… because…” Chi Chi struggled to explain. She had felt carefree with the girls earlier, but now going into detail about her private life with her husband just didn’t sit right.

Goku saw his wife was struggling to explain, so he took over for her. “We fucked outside, which isn’t too weird, we do that all the time--ouch! Cheech that actually hurt!” Goku whimpered, rubbing the spot where his wife smack his arm, instantly leaving a bruise. Everyone looked at the bruise forming on Goku’s arm in awe. 

“Goku can you please continue to explain,” Whis asked slightly exasperated with Earthlings and their shyness about sex. 

“Right, so anyway we were outside laying in the yard lookin’ at the moon and the stars when we started having sex, and the part that was different was that I may... have... accidently went Blue about half way through…” Goku laughed sheepishly, earning a glare from his saiyan companion. 

“You went Blue… in the middle of sex… and Chi Chi is still… alive?” Vegeta asked, his tone clipped suddenly. 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, it was an accident, I just got caught up in the moment. Everything felt really heightened last night and all of my senses were blurred. I didn't want to hurt her.” Goku defended his actions.

“No, but you could have hurt her Kakarot you fucking idiot!” Vegeta screamed, “You could have killed her! We talked about this!” 

“Wait, Vegeta, why are you yelling at Goku, we have sex all the time in your different super saiyan states?” Bulma questioned her husband. 

“Yes, but I power up before, not in the middle of it. It I were to power up directly into Blue in the middle of sex, the loss of control that would require, it would be easy to accidently break your spine or neck if I touched you wrong.” Vegeta explained. 

“Hey, I would never hurt Chi Chi, well except sometimes when she asks me to, but that’s different.” Goku admitted, giving more information which caused Chi Chi to whack him. This time Goku was prepared for it, but it still sent him sliding back a few feet. 

“Well, I think that answered our question.” Whis stated simply, “Goku, by powering up like that during sex, especially if you were directly underneath the full moon last night, then I believe you transferred your energy to your wife to keep from hurting her. The full moon, mixed with your saiyan biology and instincts caused you to give your wife strength identical to yours to prevent you from hurting your mate.” Whis laughed. “It makes sense now! Chi Chi, have you noticed anything else about yourself today that might be similar to your husband apart from the strength?”

“Well, I have eaten way more than normal today…” Chi Chi admitted.  
“Yeah, plus she has been very laid-back today, especially when we were in the sex shop.” Eighteen added, laughing with Bulma and Videl, “she even bought several pairs of edible underwear with the rest of the saiyan’s wives today.” 

Goku and Vegeta both perked up at the mention of that, and Whis and Beerus decided that was their cue to leave. “Well, we must be going, I’ll see you later Bulma,” Whis said, leaving with his destroyer immediately. 

“Well, at least we know why you’ve been breaking things and bruising saiyans today, mystery solved.” Videl laughed.

“Yeah, I’m sure you and Goku can put that newfound strength to use,” Eighteen winked at the couple, “Remember what we talked about earlier?” 

Chi Chi laughed, blushing slightly. “Oh, Eighteen you are just full of wonderful ideas!”

Goku looked between his wife and the android, a perplexed expression clouding his normal goofy one, “What’s so funny you two?” He asked, throwing a slightly accusing expression toward Chi Chi, who simply shrugged and laughed. 

“Come on, we should probably be heading home, Goten will be home from school any minute.” 

“Actually, I think Trunks wanted Ten to stay the night tonight, they are supposed to be working on a project together…” Bulma mentioned innocently, giving Chi Chi serious sideyes. 

“Oh,” Chi Chi said breathlessly, attempting to sound nonchalant, “Yeah, I’ll send him over as soon as we get home. Thanks for watching him Bulma.” She said, to which Vegeta scoffed and left the room to continue his training. 

“Hey Cheech, I’m just gonna finish training with Vegeta, and then I’ll head home okay?” Goku asked--rather--he practically begged, “I think I’ll even stop and pick up something for dinner tonight so that you don’t have to cook.” He sweetened the deal. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband, waving him away. Goku squealed, dipping in to give his wife a kiss on the forehead before running off to catch his sparring partner. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you ladies later,” Chi Chi said, standing to leave and waving goodbye to her friends. She bounced with excitement, tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

\--------------------------------------------

A loud, thunderous boom echoed off of the metal walls of the gravity chamber as the two saiyan men’s knuckles crashed hard against each other. Goku’s mind was a bit preoccupied after learning that his wife was temporarily as strong as he was. That was so cool! After dinner tonight, he would definitely need to ask if she will spar with him. Goku absolutely adores sparring with Chi Chi, but she normally doesn’t let him. Tonight, no matter what it takes, he will beg her to fight him while she has this boost of power because he cannot stomach the thought of letting it go to waste. Chi Chi’s feistiness is one of Goku’s biggest turn ons, and now that she matched him in strength… he visible shivered at how sexy that concept is, which made Vegeta land a punch square on his jaw, knocking him back.

“Kakarot, I swear if you don’t get your head back down here and off of cloud nine I might have to finally murder you.” Vegeta threatened menacingly. 

“Aw, I’m sorry Geets, it’s just that Chi Chi is so strong now, I can’t stop thinking about it!”

Vegeta sighed, walking over to the console and turning the gravity back down to normal. “Yes, I realize why that might affect you. Kakarot, it is literally in our biology to be attracted to strong women. That is why we chose and married our mates, they are both extremely strong-willed and tough. Though they lack physical strength, they make up for it in attitude. With Chi Chi being so strong physically right now, I can bet you have never been more attracted to her in your entire life.” Vegeta explained. 

Goku thought about this and nodded. “I do love her the way she is normally.” Goku confirmed, “I absolutely adore her, but your right, right now she is extra hot.” 

“Go home, Kakarot. Go home to your wife, ask her to spar with you. Eat copious amounts of food with her, and then you need to fuck the ever loving shit out of her.” Vegeta said solemnly, causing Goku to gasp at the crude comment. “I don’t want to see you back at this house until her strength wears off. That’s an order, Saiyan.” Vegeta grunted, pushing Goku out of the door and toward his home and beautiful, sexy wife. 

\------------------------------------------

When Goku arrived home that night, he had borrowed one of Bulma’s capsule trucks which allowed him to bring forty-five buckets of fried chicken and one hundred and fifteen side dishes from one of the local restaurants home. “Chi, I’m home. I’ve got delicious food with me!” He called out to his wife. Goku set all of the food down on the dining table, turning around when he heard bare feet padding up the hallway. Chi Chi rounded the corner, and Goku paused, drinking her in hungrily. She wore a skintight leather jumpsuit, woven with orange lace over her lush hips and perky breasts. A zipper went from the top of her ass down over her womanhood, allowing easy access for later. Goku gulped, eyes wandering to her hair, which had been curled and pinned back in a loose bun, and her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner. Dark blood red lips puckered up slightly as Chi Chi watched her husband gaze at her longingly. “Hello Goku, I’m glad you’re home.” She said sweetly, yet breathlessly. “I was starting to wonder if you would ever show up, I’ve been so lonely without you.” Goku went to speak, but found his voice caught in his throat and swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the unspoken words. He could only stare in wonder as his wife walked up to him and ran her long fingers over his muscled biceps. “If you want to, I think you and I should go a few rounds outside. With all of this new strength you gave me itching underneath my skin, I think it will feel wonderful to really see how strong I am.” Chi Chi grabbed Goku’s hand and led him to their backyard to spar. 

Once outside, Goku finally found his voice, “Cheech, you know I love sparring with ya. I know your strong now, hell you might be as strong as me. I just don’t wanna hurt ya.” Goku said seriously as he began to stretch. “So if I do, you gotta tell me, okay?” Chi Chi nodded enthusiastically as she stretched and crouched into a defensive stance. Goku let her make the first move, dodging as she went to jab him with her left arm, but Chi Chi knew he would underestimate her, so she dropped quickly and side swept him off of his feet, pouncing to straddle his hips. Goku’s eyes widened at her strategy, and he flashed her a beaming smile as she gripped his wrists and held him to the ground. Goku went to push her off of him, but found he was actually struggling to move! He was actually pinned to the ground! Chi Chi grinned smugly at him, dropping her guard enough for him to pull his legs up and launch her across the yard.

Chi Chi lay crumpled on the ground for a couple of seconds, “Chi? Honey did I hurt you?” Goku was by her side in an instant, and before he knew it, she landed a hard kick right on his stomach knocking him back, and then an elbow directly to the chest. He grinned at her ingenuity, “I see, your using my fear of hurtin’ ya against me. Well babe I hope your ready, cause I ain’t holdin’ back.” Goku winked at her, and soon enough the two were exchanging blows in earnest. Goku avoided hitting her in the face, he didn’t want to see her with a black eye or busted lip, but he didn’t hold back, as promised. 

Eventually the two found themselves with Goku looming over Chi Chi, looking down at her, her hair splayed around her head like a dark halo, and her eyes illuminated by the moon above. Without really being able to help himself, Goku leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. Chi Chi responded by jerking her hips up, grinding against his swollen cock, forcing a quiet moan from her husband’s lips. Chi Chi sat up, pushing Goku off of her, causing a frustrated growl to rumble in his chest. He threw his confused puppy dog eyes at her, and she just grinned and stood, pulling him up with her and toward their home. The couple made their way to the bathroom where Chi Chi started the shower, “Goku, come here and unlace the back of my jumpsuit please.” She asked, lifting her hair out of the way for him. Goku complied silently, unhooking the thin ribbons and letting them fall to the floor. “Now unzip the bottom.” She commanded, spreading her legs and pushing Goku down, eye level with her bottom. Goku grabbed the zipper and pulled it slowly, watching as Chi Chi’s puffy lips spilled out from the leather and unleashing a mouthwatering scent straight from her core. Goku’s eyes darted to his wife’s face, seeking further instructions. “Now I want you to undress me, and then yourself.” He pulled the jumpsuit from his wife’s body, watching as her breasts bounced slightly from the movement, nipples hard from the attention. He moved to his own gi next, quickly undoing his belt when suddenly dainty but strong hands stopped him, forcing him to look up. “Slowly.” Chi Chi purred, releasing her husband’s wrist. Goku nodded slightly, eyes never leaving Chi Chi’s as he slowly pulled off his belt. He pulled his hands up his own body to his shoulders where he pushed his top off, letting the gi drop to the floor, exposing his throbbing erection. Chi Chi appraised him, looking him over from head to toe, licking her lips. 

“Chi, can we take a bath now?” Goku asked gruffly, his voice thick with want. She nodded, stepping into the shower and tilting her head back as the hot waterfall caressed her. Goku stepped in behind her, pulling her flush against his hot skin, slowly grinding himself into her ass.

“Goku, now I want you to wash my hair.” She said, handing him her shampoo and turning around. Goku obeyed immediately, squeezing the bottle gently and squirting some of the liquid into his palm. He lathered her hair slowly, massaging his fingertips into her scalp, scraping his nails against her skin gently. Chi Chi moaned softly at the feeling, relishing in the way her husband obeyed her tonight. Goku lathered his own hair quickly as his wife rinsed hers, and then spun them around to finish his. As he rinsed his head, Chi Chi pulled her fingers gently over his hot skin, touching his thighs, buttcheeks and strong, chiseled back muscles, which spasmed slightly with her touch. She turned him to face her, handing him a bar of soap. “Now I want you to wash yourself Goku, very thoroughly. I want to see you touch every spot on your own body.” Goku shivered at her words and dragged the bar of soap over his chest, washing himself. He ran his fingers over his own nipples and twisted one of them between his fingers, gasping slightly at his own touch. He closed his eyes and rubbed his soapy hands over his stomach, and down his legs, then back up to his throbbing cock. He lathered up again and began stroking himself, looking for some amount of relief. Chi Chi watched as her husband masterbated before her, hands twitching to join in his jerking, but she refrained. She had plans for him tonight. “Stop.” Goku struggled to stop, but forced himself to as he looked at her, begging with his eyes for her to let him come. She grinned wickedly, “Now wash me.”

Goku took the soap and ran it over his wife’s body, gently lathering her arms and shoulders before moving to her breasts. He took both of them in his large hands and gently squeezed, pulling a moan from his woman. He moved his hands down her stomach and between her legs, running a soapy finger between her swollen lips and over her clit. Chi Chi moaned loudly, jerking her hips into her husband’s hand and spreading her legs just a little bit wider, allowing him better access to her throbbing pussy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down roughly, grabbing the back of his head and guiding him down into her. Goku grinned and dove into her, licking between her lips and over her sensitive nub before plunging his tongue deeply inside of her. Chi Chi screamed, rubbing herself over his face. Goku stroked his own cock quickly as he ate his wife’s pussy, bringing her closer to ecstasy. She convulsed around him, pulling his hair deliciously. As she came, Goku stood and lifted her against the shower wall, aligning himself up with her cunt before slamming into her, making her scream again as he fucked her in the middle of her orgasm.

Goku move in and out of his wife, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Chi Chi’s head to lean back, filthy moans falling from her lips. Goku was close, so close when suddenly Chi Chi pushed him off of her, careful not to knock him down. He looked at her with shock and betrayal on his face, his throbbing cock begging to be back inside of her. “Turn the water off and follow me.” Chi Chi said as she stepped out of the shower and toweled off, Goku trailing closely behind her. It wasn’t like her to tell him to stop. 

“Cheech, please,” Goku begged, watching as his wife came to stand in front of him before laying on the bed. He went to follow her and she stopped him with a foot in the chest.

“Uh-uh, I had to watch you as you pleasured yourself in the shower, so I think it’s your turn to watch.” Chi Chi said as she leaned down beside the bed and pulled a brand new vibrator out of a drawer from underneath. She lay back and spread her legs, closing her eyes as she turned it on the highest setting. A soft buzz filled the room as Chi Chi ran the little machine over her breasts and down her stomach, moaning softly as she settled it between her thighs. Goku watched with wide eyes as his wife’s mouth went slack with pleasure. Chi Chi had never acted anything like she did tonight. Sure, they had fun when they fucked or made love. They had tried probably everything there was to try, but this, this was new. He had never watched his wife masterbate. He knew she did, especially when he was gone. Hell, she’d even sent him dirty pictures in the past. Goku watched as she thrust her hips into the vibrator, running it back and forth over her clit as she soaked it with her juices. Suddenly Chi Chi twisted her wrist and shoved it into herself, crying out as it vibrated deep inside of her. Goku lurched forward, unable to take anymore, and pulled the vibrator out of Chi Chi’s pussy and replaced it with his cock. Chi Chi rolled them, straddling Goku and slowly sinking down onto his dick, lifting herself up again before slamming down onto him. She continued at a tantalizing pace, drawing closer to her climax. Goku reached up and cupped her tits, the action pushing her over the edge as she came around him. Goku flipped them again, this time lining up behind her and thusting deep inside of her, fucking her hard and fast. 

“Fuck, Chi Chi. Ah. You feel so fucking good.” Goku moaned, pushing her down into the mattress. She squeezed her pussy around his cock, dragging Goku over the edge. He came inside of her, thrusting one last time as his cock pulsed with pleasure. Goku kissed his way up her back, and Chi Chi rolled over to face him. She leaned up and kissed him before he flopped down beside her, exhausted. Goku pushed a strand of hair out of his wife’s face, taking a minute to admire her beauty. “I don’t know what got into you tonight babe, but it was fuckin’ hot as hell.” He praised her. She went to say something, but was interrupted by her own stomach growling loudly. Goku laughed, “Come on, let’s go eat and then come back to bed for dessert.” Goku winked at her. “I heard you bought some edible panties today?” 

Chi Chi laughed, jumping out of bed and pulling her husband with her. “I love you, Goku.” She said, voice full of admiration. 

“Aw, Chi, I love you too, so much.” Goku pondered for a moment. “Even when your weak.” He dodged a smack, laughing as Chi Chi chased him to the kitchen where she landed a hard, resounding smack on his ass.


End file.
